Omitidos: Edward e Carlisle
by ThatyDel
Summary: Omitidos 4! Agora é a história de Carlisle até ele encontrar o Edward!
1. Chapter 1

**1647 – Inglaterra.**

Carlisle olhou para o céu. As nuvens estavam num tom de cinza escuro, não forte o suficiente para escurecer a cidade, mas a chuva já caía torrencialmente.

Porém, mesmo toda aquela água não era capaz de desmanchar a visão que estava bem na sua frente, nem de apagar o fogo que ardia nas inúmeras tochas.

Negando-se a testemunhar aquilo de novo, Carlisle prendeu os olhos no céu. A calça e a blusa grossa de lã tão cinza quanto as nuvens já estavam ensopadas. Mesmo com tão poucos anos de vida, sete no total, algo dentro dele o impedia de assistir às coisas que o pai fazia. Era difícil até se juntar à multidão, gritando e jogando lixo contra os acusados. Eles riam e debochavam, assistindo a outros seres humanos sendo queimados na fogueira.

Carlisle não entendia o que era tão divertido. Ele só sentia asco, e piedade por aquelas pessoas.

- Carlisle! – Ele ouviu seu pai gritando. O velho pastor saiu do centro da multidão, onde a enorme fogueira já estava pronta, com a bruxa firmemente amarrada. Quando avistou o menino loiro, sentado no penúltimo degrau da escada em frente á igreja, olhando o céu, se enfureceu. Resmungando em latim, agarrou o filho pelo braço e o carregou até a praça. A multidão, ávida por sangue e gritos, abriu passagem para o santo pastor Cullen, o melhor de toda a Inglaterra em destruir as criaturas malignas do demônio.

Carlisle tentava se soltar, mas o homem era bem maior e mais forte do que ele. Logo tudo o que podia ver a sua frente era a pilha de madeira, pegando fogo, juntamente com a pobre mulher de cabelos negros, gritando de dor intensa.

O garoto tentou virar a cabeça, mas seu pai a segurou firme. Carlisle tentou fechar os olhos, mas ainda podia ouvir.

Não conseguia deixar de pensar se aquela era mesmo uma bruxa, como todos diziam. Ele nunca conhecera sua mãe; ela morrera no parto. Não podia deixar de imaginar se aquela mulher tinha filhos, e se sofreriam tanto quanto ele por crescer ser uma mãe. Não, ela não podia ser; pelas histórias que o pai contava, bruxas eram criaturas más, de pactos com o demônio. Se ela fosse mesmo uma bruxa, por que pedia por ajuda e misericórdia? Por que simplesmente não chamava seu amigo demônio para a libertar?

Mas foi seu pai que disse, então alguma razão devia ter.

Mesmo assim, Carlisle fechou os olhos, e orou por ela.

* * *

**Ae! Finalmente arranjei tempo e começei a escrever essa fic! Já estava com ela na cabeça a tempos...**

**Os proximos capitulos serão maiores, mas semana que vem eu tenho prova, e não vai dar pra escrever.**

**Então se vc gostou, ou não, deixe um reviewzinho ai pra mim :D**

**A, e não se esqueçam de ler os outros 3 Omitidos! Também são muito bons, kkk  
**

**Bjinhus!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**1663 - Londres**

Carlisle parou na entrada da igreja. Ele olhava para frente, para a cruz de madeira que ficava acima do altar. Fora seu pai que a fizera, com as próprias mãos.

A madeira escura combinava com as paredes brancas e os vitrais coloridos, minuciosamente trabalhados.

Carlisle suspirou e jogou os olhos para os próprios pés. Sabia que esse dia chegaria, mas desejava com todas as forças ter outro destino.

A voz de seu pai, já velho, pela idade avançada, voltou à sua mente:

- Carlisle, você é meu único filho, deve continuar o meu trabalho. Tem que livrar a Terra desses demônios do inferno!

Não era o que ele queria. Perseguições e mortes eram os trabalhos que mais queria evitar. Porém o pastor era firme em sua decisão, e não deu ouvidos aos argumentos do filho.

Agora Carlisle se via aqui, parado na frente da igreja, cuja missa era obrigado a assistir desde se conhecia por gente. Como poderia dizer não ao seu próprio pai?

Era impossível, e ele sabia disso.

- Carlisle. – A voz forte e jovial do homem que era o braço direito de seu pai chegou até seus ouvidos, provocando eco nos muros de pedra branca. – Está atrasado; o esperávamos há uma hora.

- Eu sei, me desculpe, tive alguns problemas com-

Philip Mountbatten não o deixou terminar.

- Encontramos alguns casos importantes. Precisamos que você os acuse apropriadamente.

Era esse seu trabalho, ajudar o pastor Cullen a descobrir os demônios por entre os homens. Era chamado de caçador.

Philip não esperou respostas do garoto. Somente seguiu para os fundos, onde havia a pequena prisão. Carlisle o seguiu, suspirando.

Desceram as escadas mal iluminadas, que faziam todo o aposento parecer um mausoléu.

O homem puxou um molho de chaves do bolso, e se encaminhou para uma das duas portas de madeira. Rapidamente, ela se abriu com um rugido. Carlisle deu uma olhada para dentro do pequeno quarto, de paredes grosas de pedra crua, com somente uma pequena abertura para o sol, ao nível da rua. Era bem menos iluminado; ele só sabia que o chão era coberto de palha. E o cheiro, insuportável.

Philip se esgueirou para dentro daquela escuridão, e voltou com algo agarrado nas mãos. Carlisle percebeu que deveria ser uma mulher, suja e vestindo trapos rasgados. Ela gritava de dor, pois o homem a puxava sem piedade pelos cabelos desgrenhados. Ele a segurava de modo a mostrar bem seu rosto.

- Esta mulher acabou de ficar órfã; seu pai morreru de cólera,e a mãe quando ela nasceu. Os moradores da cidade onde ela morava a acusaram de fazer bruxarias e chamar o demônio para se vingar de todos eles.

Carlisle abaixou os olhos de volta para a mulher. Ela não parecia tão velha assim. Não podia ter mais de 16 anos. Estava assustada, e tentava, sem sucesso, se soltar das mãos grossas e experientes.

- Então. – Philip o chamou. – Acuse-a, e vamos terminar logo com isso.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. Não a provas-

- Houve um ataque de ratos na cidade em que ela morava! É óbvio que foi obra de bruxaria dessa aqui! – Ele a puxou com mais força pelos cabelos, fazendo a garota gritar de dor.

- Pare com isso agora! – Carlisle se apressou para soltá-la e a segurou nos ombros, longe do caçador. – Um ataque de ratos não prova nada, não podemos culpá-la por algo assim.

- O que vai fazer então, soltá-la?

- É exatamente o que vou fazer.

* * *

Todos os outros casos que Philip mostrou pareciam falsos para Carlisle.

No século 17 muita coisa ainda era um mistério, como pragas que destruíam plantações, chuvas abundantes que alagavam casas, e até os ventos extremamente fortes, que arrastavam tudo por onde passavam. Eram todos atribuídos a ação de bruxas, e outros monstros obscuros.

A maioria dos homens e mulheres que era trazidas até ele, eram acusados desses crimes.

Carlisle não podia acreditar. Não tinham provas, nem nada que ligasse aqueles presos aos crimes de que eram acusados.

Como condenar seres humanos assim?

Sem provas; sem direito a defesa; e por crimes que para Carlisle, pareciam totalmente fora de seu controle.

Foi assim que naquele mês, ninguém morreu queimado numa fogueira, nem afogado num rio.

Começou a surgir um murmúrio pela cidade de que o filho do pastor era incompetente, que não sabia encontrar os demônios, e nem puni-los.

Carlisle era mesmo uma decepção. Seu pai não podia acreditar que criara um filho tão medíocre.

Um dia chegou a notícia de duas mortes por causas desconhecidas. Normalmente não era de seu interesse, mas alguma coisa chamou a atenção de Carlisle. Os corpos estavam mutilados, porém muito pouco sangue fora encontrado, tanto nos corpos, quanto no local onde foram encontrados.

Aquilo era estranho. Mutilados daquele jeito, era para haver bastante sangue, por todos os lados.

Uma idéia começou a brilhar em sua mente.

Chamou Philip para que fosse investigar com ele.

- Dois assassinatos? – Ele não parecia totalmente convencido. Carlisle explicou então as condições das vítimas.

- O quê? Quem liga para a quantidade de sangue?? Sinceramente, eu não tenho tempo para essas baboseiras, tenho trabalhos mais importantes a fazer. – Dizendo isso ele saiu, antes que Carlisle pudesse impedir.

Ele estava irritado. Carlisle sabia disso. Estava irritado com ele, por recusar todos os seus prisioneiros.

Mas Carlisle tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Se fosse mesmo o que ele estava imaginando, então não poderia deixá-lo livre, para fazer cada vez mais vítimas.

* * *

**Desculpe a demora gente!**

**Mas ta ai o capítulo! Espero que voces estejam gostando!**

**E daqui a pouco sai o próximo Omitidos! ****Adivinhem...**

**Adivinhem...**

**...**

**ok, vou dizer: Sam & Emily!**

**Espero que voces gostem desse como dos outros Omitidos!**

**E me deixem Reviews!!! Quantos mais eu receber, mais cedo sai o capítulo!**

**Ah, uma última coisa: Amanhãé meu aniversário!!! faço 16!!!!!!!! :D**

**Bjinhus minhas amoras!**


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle olhou para a lua, redonda e branca. Seria até bonito, em circunstâncias diferentes.

Um barulho áspero voltou sua atenção para o que era realmente importante. Se apertou mais contra a parede de pedra, rezando para estar bem escondido na escuridão.

Era o som de uma tampa de bueiro sendo removida. Pelo lado de dentro.

O rapaz sentia seus dedos formigarem de excitação. Sabia que estava certo! Ao mesmo tempo, seu coração explodia contra suas costelas. Carlisle sentia uma mistura estranha se excitação e medo.

Uma criatura estranha finalmente conseguiu se livrar da tampa de metal, e começou a sair do poço. Havia pouca luz naquele beco. Carlisle mal conseguiu distinguir seus traços da escuridão, mas parecia humano. Foi então que a criatura simplesmente desapareceu, e no lugar, ficaram apenas algumas folhas secas flutuando até o chão, como se tivessem sido pegas por uma lufada de ar.

Carlisle não se atreveu a sair de perto daquela parede por longos vinte minutos. Seu coração ainda estava acelerado, e ele não acreditava no que os próprios olhos viam.

Então era tudo verdade. Todas aquelas velhas lendas sobre os vampiros que ele pesquisara na biblioteca da igreja. Aqueles livros empoeirados falavam de uma criatura da noite, de aparência humana que tinha poderes sobre-humanos. Dentre eles, uma velocidade assustadora, pelo que acabou de ver.

Não podia deixar que tais monstros continuassem a matar os humanos.

* * *

Na noite seguinte, Carlisle voltou ao beco. Mas não estava sozinho. Depois que contara sobre sua descoberta às pessoas de sua vila, armou um plano para destruir aqueles demônios.

Parecia que a vila inteira estava lá, uns empunhando tochas, e outros, forcados que usavam para alimentar os cavalos. Alguns também carregavam lanças que eles mesmos produziram. Ao por do sol, estavam todos marchando para o tal beco.

A espera foi angustiante. Carlisle podia ver que começavam a duvidar dele. Já era quase meia noite e nada havia saído do esgoto.

Só ouviram um barulho uma hora depois. Era o mesmo barulho cortante da noite anterior.

Carlisle se apressou na frente do grupo, observando com cuidado enquanto a tampa de metal era erguida e algo saía de lá. Mas esse era diferente. Seus movimentos eram mais lentos e pesados.

Um rosnado saiu da garganta da criatura. Ele deveria ter vista a multidão, porque logo depois, ele começou a falar, em latim.

Carlisle conhecia bem essa língua. Seu pai o obrigara a aprender desde que ele era criança. Mas o que a criatura disse, o encheu de medo.

Como suspeitava, havia mais de um. E agora esse vampiro à sua frente estava chamando o resto do bando.

Logo depois começou a correr. Não na velocidade do vento, como na noite anterior; ele correia tão de vagar quanto um humano. O sangue jovem de Carlisle pulsava por ação. As pessoas se agitaram atrás dele, e ele os liderou então, na perseguição ao vampiro.

Não chegaram muito longe. Algo dentro de Carlisle lhe dizia que a criatura deveria estar com fome, e portanto não os despistava. Foi quando ele parou, e pulou na direção do grupo.

Carlisle não conseguiu desviar, de tão incisiva que a criatura foi. Caiu diretamente sobre ele. Uma dor tão forte que nunca imaginou ser possível tomou conta de seu corpo, principalmente onde os dentes do vampiro encontraram com sua pele.

Carlisle gritou, e a criatura o soltou. Mas não foi por ter se assustado de seu grito, logo ele percebeu. Foi por que dois de seus homens o estava atacando. Com horror, Carlisle o viu massacrar os dois humanos, e um terceiro, que se aproximou depois, empunhando uma tocha.

A criatura se esquivou do fogo, e num movimento rápido, cravou os dentes no pescoço da vítima, sugando seu sangue com prazer.

Não ficou parado muito tempo. Com o humano ainda seguramente preso entre seus braços, já morto, o vampiro correu, sumindo na escuridão e levando toda a multidão à persegui-lo.

Carlisle se viu sozinho onde caíra. O silencio da noite se instalou rapidamente enquanto a dor estourava em sua cabeça. No entanto, não era forte o suficiente para ele não ver o que o pai faria quando descobrisse. Certamente, destruiria tudo o que o mostrou tocou; inclusive o próprio filho. Tudo seria jogado numa fogueira, para se esvair com o fogo.

Carlisle começou então a rastejar pela rua de pedra. Forçou seu corpo a se mover, em direção à saída da cidade. Podia ver o rastro de sangue por todo o caminho, assim como podia sentir a dor aumentar a cada segundo.

Finalmente, o chão de pedra deu lugar a um de terra. A sua frente, uma enorme plantação de batatas se estendia até onde a vista alcançava. Carlisle rumou para lá, rastejando ainda alguns metros por entre a vegetação, antes de parar e cair exausto.

* * *

**Finalmente postei!!**

**podem fazer a festa e me deixar um monte de reviews!!**

**Bjinhus!!!  
**


End file.
